


Taking pleasure, giving comfort

by ChrissyStriped



Series: Counting Stars [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruises, Butt Plugs, Comfort, Corporal Punishment, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyStriped/pseuds/ChrissyStriped
Summary: Training a slave doesn't always go smoothly. Fortunately for Mablung, Mo is a patient master.





	Taking pleasure, giving comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Chapter Four of Mighty Love, about a week after Mo punishes Mablung for not showing up when he ordered him to.

Mablung bowed deeply to his Master before kneeling down. It was the first time after his punishment that he came to him and he wasn’t sure if the Maia was still angry with him. His Master caressed his neck. “Don’t be afraid, you suffered for your wrongdoing and thus the matter has been settled for me.” His hand traced the healing welts. “Does that hurt?”

“Yes, herdir”, Mablung whispered. He felt anxious at the thought of being beaten again. His Master sniffed. “You smell like sex”, he noticed and Mablung froze. One of the oversees had dragged him into a corner for a quick fuck during work and his semen had dried on Mablung’s thighs. “Go and wash.” At least his Master didn’t seem angry that someone had gotten there first.

After Mablung had washed the dirt of the mine and the orc’s semen from his skin, he knelt before his Master again. “Stand up.” His Master slowly circled him and came to stand behind his back, his fingers traced the welts again. “Looks like they heal well. Good.” Mablung whimpered softly when he squeezed his sore buttock. “When did that happen?” His Master’s voice was still calm and friendly.

“Yesterday, herdir.” The orc had whipped him with his sword belt and the studs had left bloody scratches and deep, painful bruises. “Punishment or pleasure?” “Pl... pleasure, herdir.” Although not for him – but who’d care? “Good. I wouldn’t have liked to hear that you needed to be punished again so soon.” His Master kissed his neck, taking the sting from his words.

His voice was warm on his ear when he continued: “Yesterday... and today only a few hours ago... you must be nicely stretched for me.” His finger rubbed Mablung’s entrance. “Good boy, you saw the oil.” Mablung relaxed in relief. He hadn’t been sure if it had been meant for him. Two fingers entered his slippery passage and Mablung failed to suppress a hiss. Yes, he’d been fucked twice in a matter of hours and without preparation if he didn’t count the fact that the orc yesterday had made him suck him to hardness.

“Are you sore?”, his Master asked, his fingers slowly moved in and out. Mablung nodded and yelped when his Master’s free hand met his bruised buttock with a loud smack. “I can’t hear you, slave”, he said sharply. “Yes, herdir”, Mablung answered quickly. “I’m a little sore, herdir.” Mablung tried to not tense when his Master added a third finger.

“Does this hurt?”, he asked. “I don’t mean if it is uncomfortable. Does it hurt so much that it is unbearable?” “No, herdir.” It wasn’t that bad. “Good.” His Master slowly pulled his fingers out. “Kneel on the bed. Legs spread, ass in the air.”

Mo caressed the boy’s back, careful not to hurt him. He could feel that he was a little more nervous again after the punishment last week. “I won’t beat you today. Your back is healing well and I don’t want to open the wounds again – and your ass looks like it got enough attention for the next few days.” Whatever it was the orc had used had left little cuts and bruises. Mo was betting on a decorated belt. He needed to change his plans, but that wasn't a big problem. There was a lot he had to show him, yet.

“But there are other ways for you to be of service.” Mo reached for the oil and coated his fingers before slipping them into the boy’s passage again. The boy whimpered, but he had told him, that it wasn't unbearable. The boy gasped when he touched his prostate. Mo smiled. “As I thought, you are nicely loose”, he hummed and continued to open him. He wanted him well prepared for what he had in mind. Now and then he stimulated the boy’s prostate and enjoyed his reaction, pleased to see him getting hard.

“Close your eyes”, he ordered before standing and walking to his wardrobe. He chose a metal plug, not small but not too big, he didn’t want to demand too much of him. The boy had closed his eyes obediently. Good, he didn’t want to frighten him and he had found out that the look of plugs often startled slaves. Mo settled down behind him and said. “You can open your eyes again if you want, I leave it up to you.”

The first half of the plug slid into the boy without much resistance. Mo pushed it a little deeper with gentle pressure, the boy moaned, his body tensed. Mo caressed his thigh, humming soothingly and allowed him a moment to get used to the feeling. Then he pulled the plug back a little before pushing it deeper still. “Very good”, he murmured. “You’re doing great, little slave.” He wanted him to understand that he wasn’t angry about last time anymore. He continued a while like that until he had inserted the plug almost completely.

“Just a little more, my good boy.” The boy started to sob and Mo felt a wave of sadness wash over him. “Shh”, he said and caressed his thigh again. “Does it hurt?” He didn’t feel like it, but he wanted to make sure that he hadn’t hurt him more than he wanted. The boy shook his head sobbing. “No, herdir. I just... I had to think of someone.” He took a deep breath and sniffled. “I’m fine. I’m sorry, herdir.”

Mo shook his head. “You don’t have to. I’m training you, that means I don’t expect everything to work the first time.” He sat at the head of the bed and motioned to the boy to rest his head on his thigh. “Let’s take a break.” The boy shuddered when he laid down beside him, the plug shifting inside him. Mo caressed his head in silence for a while. “Can you explain to me what happened, Mablung?”

“Yes, herdir.” The boy’s voice was so soft that he almost didn’t understand him, but Mo didn’t want to chide him for it right now. “You were so careful and slow and I... I had to think of my beloved. He was always so... so...” Mablung sobbed again. “Sometimes I think it would be easier if you weren’t so nice to me.”

Mo sighed. The boy was longing for his beloved – and he didn’t want gentleness from one of those who had taken his freedom away. “You don’t really want that, little slave”, he answered gently. “Think of last week.” “Even when you were angry, you were forbearing. But I know what you mean, herdir.” Mo caressed his neck silently waited for the boy to calm down before he asked: “Can we continue?” “Yes, herdir.”

The boy moved back into position and Mo pulled the plug out completely to oil it again. The oil had a tendency to be absorbed after a while. “Herdir?” Mo lifted his eyebrows. The boy should know that he didn’t tolerate speaking. “Yes?” “Is it... big?” Mo smiled. “A little wider than my cock but not as long.” He bowed over the boy’s back and nibbled on his earlobe. “I’m sure you can take it, little slave. And remember five strokes for your talking without permission – you are allowed to remind me later.”

Mo inserted the plug again and this time he didn’t stop until it sat snugly inside the boys passage. The boy’s breathing was quick, his muscles trembled, he moaned loudly when Mo moved the plug and pushed it against his prostate. Mo reached between his legs with a smile and gave his arousal a few strokes. “Do you like to be filled like this?” Not that it wasn’t obvious. “Yes, herdir.” The boy’s neck blushed a deep red. Mo patted his backside. “I rather like the look myself. Now, lie on your back.” He had more in mind for this evening.

Mablung moaned when his Master stroked his cock again after he’d changed his position. “Very good, little slave”, he said with that gentle voice – as if he were a dog who’d learned a new trick. Mablung pushed the though away quickly. There was no use to thinking like that. His Master was pleased with him and that was good. He shivered when his Master slid his finger over the slit where a drop of precum had formed. Mablung obediently sucked it off his finger when he held it to his mouth. He felt hot.

The plug stretched him, it had been painful at first but now the slight burning added to his arousal, and it stimulated that spot inside him. He wished his Master would continue to stroke his cock. “Don’t move and don’t follow me with your eyes”, his Master ordered when he stood up and Mablung trained his gaze to the ceiling, although he really wanted to see what his Master was doing.

Flickering candlelight was coming closer and Mablung closed his eyes for a moment to resist the temptation to look. His Master laughed. “That’s an option, too. Good boy. But now I want you to open your eyes again.” His Master held a burning candle of red wax. Mablung watched spellbound as he tilted it and gasped when hot wax splattered on his chest. There was a short moment of intense heat before the wax started to cool on his skin. Mablung’s heart raced with shock.

“Not that bad, is it, little slave?”, his Master asked with a little smile. “N-no, herdir”, Mablung stuttered. The pain really wasn’t that bad. “Good.” His Master tilted the candle again, longer this time and painted a line of wax down his chest almost to his navel. Mablung quickly adjusted to this new feeling. First the hot, flaring pain, when the liquid met his skin – he cried out softly when his Master coated his nipples in wax – that soon turned to a not unpleasant throbbing as the wax cooled.

Mablung caught himself thinking that he hoped his Master wouldn’t stop soon. On the other hand... he gripped the blanket to stop his hands from wandering down, his cock pulsed in the rhythm of his heartbeat, every time his muscles tensed the plug sent pleasure through his body.

‘Please!’, he thought but didn’t say out loud. He had already earned a punishment for speaking out of turn. “Do you want to come, little slave?”, his Master asked with a smile in his voice, moving the plug a little. “Yes!”, Mablung blurted out before thinking about it. “I mean, if it pleases my Master?” The Maia laughed and patted his cheek. “You look beautiful with the wax on your skin.” He kissed him long and passionately. “I want to beautify you a little more.”

He knelt between Mablung’s spread legs and gripped his thigh with his free hand. “Now, little slave, you have to stay completely still”, he said. “We don’t want wax to spill on parts it doesn’t have to.” Mablung moaned loudly when a hot stream was poured over the tender inside of his thigh. Valar! He didn’t know if he should wish for more or beg for it to stop.

Mo looked down on the trembling slave – trembling with _pleasure _– his skin was glistening with sweat where it wasn’t coated in red wax. Mo put the candle on the nightstand and reached for the plug’s base to move it a little. The boy whimpered desperately. “Very good, little slave”, Mo said because he knew how hard it was for him not to come. “It pleases me to see you come now.” Mo rubbed the plug against the boy’s prostate and the boy came shuddering, crying out softly.

Mo caressed his thigh while he waited for his muscles to stop trembling. “Let’s get rid of this, now.” He slowly pulled the plug out and heard the boy hiss with pain. “It’ll soon be better”, he promised. “I’m very pleased with you, little slave.” The plug slid out completely and the boy relaxed, visibly relieved to be rid of it. Mo slicked himself with oil and although the boy looked exhausted, he tugged his legs up to offer himself.

“Good boy”, Mo said again and entered him slowly. He wasn’t as tight as usually, but he hadn’t expected that. He’d wanted to fuck him harder today, but not after those orcs. The boy was already sore, he didn’t want to hurt him – not like this. A bead of sweat ran down Mo’s neck as he thrust slowly, the slave’s muscles quivering around him deliciously, it wouldn’t take long and that was maybe just as well judging by the little sounds the slave made. Mo came after a few deep thrusts and pulled the boy into a gentle embrace afterwards.

He was just starting to nod off, the boy a pleasant weight in his arms, when the boy said softly: “I’m due five strokes for speaking without permission, herdir.” Mo smiled with closed eyes and kissed his forehead. “You really are such a good boy.” He caressed the boy’s cheek who looked frightened. He knew now how badly five strokes could hurt if his Master used the right implement.

“Because you reminded me so obediently, I’ll allow you to decide on the tool I’ll beat you with.” And because he looked even more frightened now, Mo continued: “It’s not a trap, Mablung.” “Then... with your hand, herdir.” Mo smiled. He wasn’t surprised that he chose the easiest thing. “So be it.” Mo sat on the edge of the bed although he’d rather have continued cuddling. He’d get this over with quickly. “Over my lap, slave.”

He gave him five quick, hard slaps and the boy counted them obediently. Afterwards Mo embraced him again, caressing him soothingly. He knew that the boy – unlike most slaves – really enjoyed this gentleness. “You served me well today, my boy.” Later he’d clean him, get the wax off his skin and apply a salve to his sore passage, but for the moment he enjoyed to hold him and to know that the boy was enjoying it, too.

He was of the opinion that obedience should be rewarded. The boy snuggled into him, the fear from before had vanished and Mo was glad about it. The severe punishment had been necessary, but he’d only do something like that if the slave forced him to and it seemed like he understood that now.


End file.
